White Day
by Momma Mustang
Summary: Yuki and Touya have been taking a leaf out of Clow and Yuuko's book and celebrating the days of love in their own way, but Yuki's favorite is the most simple of all.


Mm... I was on a KuroganeFai community earlier today, and someone said something about March 14th being White Day, or whatever. So I thought I'd play with the idea. I read the CCS manga, and I've been in a real Touya/Yukito kick, so I used their Tsubasa counterparts to make something. Mind you, it's just a short little thing, and I haven't had much practice, but it was really fun to write.

Warnings: Hints of Touya/Yukito; Tsubasa-verse, possible OOC

* * *

"Where did he put that book…?"

The King was in a meeting with someone and he was supposed to be finding a journal that the prior ruler had left to his son. His Majesty wasn't messy, not at all, but finding anything in a messy place was easier than figuring out the young ruler's code to how everything was placed. He moved things around so much on the nights he couldn't sleep that he wasn't able to figure out the rotation.

Yukito sighed heavily, opening up the chest of drawers that the late queen had left her son, spying a box that looked very familiar. He gave a fond smile at the intricate box of blues and silvers. He'd taken a month to make it and deliver it to the young man as a gift for Valentine's day, a day that the dimensional witch had introduced to him. While she and Clow had a strained relationship, she did sendthe King of Clow some of her famous deserts when the day rolled around.

The box itself was made with Touya's favorite tints of blues, mainly darker shades, and the key was still taped to the top, never removed. It was a little disappointing that he hadn't opened it, but there wasn't anything great inside, other than some chocolates he thought his friend might enjoy. He didn't think his Majesty would be interested in something like that, but he'd made chocolates for everyone he could think of, so it really was just a friendly gesture. He had things for the princess and Syaoran when they came home, as well.

"Looking for something, Yuki?"

The High Priest turned quickly, faint blush on his cheeks. That was something he should have predicted… "My apologies, your Majesty. I knew you'd been meaning to look at it so this was the first place I thought to look…" He watched the smug king wave the book from his position in the doorway. "You shouldn't have come looking for me, though, our guests might be mad."

"I told them to go. I've got something I need to get done. They're kind of in the way. And it's Touya. Now get out." Yukito relaxed, taking the book offered to him for safe-keeping until it was needed again. Touya's words weren't that of an angry man, but an amused one, and the 'get out' just meant he had something on his mind, and he preferred it if Yukito focused on getting the secrets of the ruins so he could help his sister.

Following her was still impossible, he knew. They'd never know what world she landed in, where there were the memories she lost, and he still wasn't sure the King was as well as he made them all think he was. "I hope you were pleasant to them while I was away."

"I don't know how they took it, but I told them to get out too."

"You're so moody today," teased the slate-haired priest.

"I got something to finish," he shrugged, walking around the High priest and going under his bed. "Out, Yuki."

"Yes, yes. Call if you need anything."

"Mm."

Yukito sighed, shaking his head at the determined look on his friend's face and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The servants had steered clear of Touya's room, much to Yuki's surprise that day. He'd seen Miss Ruby, who'd been one of the schedule keepers, rush out of the room like none he'd seen before, and Touya's angry mutterings after that. His friend was usually so much more patient than he was today. Yuki knew he was concerned about his sister, and he'd been feeling a bit out of sorts since he'd gotten back into routine after the bit of a recovery from the intruders when his sister had left. Then again, sometimes Touya didn't have to say anything. A single look told everyone what they needed to know (enough to scare off the pestering servants). 

He reached up, knowing he'd receive a lot better reception than those who didn't know him as well. He had to make sure he fed himself…

The door opened revealing the irritated king. "Yuki."

"I thought you might be hungry, your Majesty, so I brought this for you. Is something wrong…?"

Touya shook his head slowly, taking the tray offered to him with a murmured expression of gratitude and shut the door again. The sound of the lock clicking once again meant that he wanted to be alone. Yukito respected it, wondering what exactly could have thrust his friend into something like the bad mood.

So busy… he found himself hoping that a fever would strike again and force him to slow down and think a bit more about himself.

* * *

Yuki's eyes fell away from the scroll he'd been looking over to the sound of the door to his room opening. Touya peeked his head in, blinking around as if checking to see if his friend was alone before stepping in and closing the door softly behind him. His fingers were clearly taped, something the High Priest noticed immediately. The brightly colored bag in his Majesty's hands had gone unnoticed. "What happened?" 

Touya gave his hands a blank look and shrugged. "Nothing. It just made this easier," he answered, shoving the bag in the other's direction.

"Then why…"

Before Yukito got too far in his inquiry, Touya had begun to peel the tape away, wiggling his fingers to show. A little pink from being taped up, but no cuts to show off the reason for why he'd bothered to tape them. "I'm off to bed, Yuki. It's been a tiring day." The bag fell into Yuki's lap, a gentle ruffling of the priest's hair and Touya was leaving the room again, smug smile on his face.

He picked up the bag slowly, opening it and glancing inside. The tradition that the two of them had picked up from Clow Reed and the Witch of Dimensions had been women giving gifts on a day called Valentine's while on the day called White Day, the man returned the gift from Valentine's, and, by Clow Reed's standards, they were incredibly expensive. It seemed straightforward, but Touya had always sent someone out to get something like a rare book (he'd seen Touya try and sneak off only to be caught by Ruby), but this year, well... he hadn't expected anything.

He opened the bag and pulled the black teddy bear from within, a happy little smile on his face. It was many years ago when Touya had snuck out of the palace to get away from his baby sister's crying and dragged him with him. He'd seen something terribly similar, and suggested that Sakura might like it. Touya had walked off, but it was clear he was interested in the idea.

The little bear wasn't something professionally made, and it was then that it occurred to him about what the tape had been for. If someone had caught him with needle marks on his fingers, he probably would have heard it from Ruby about slacking off his actual duties to do something he should have been looking for a suitable queen for.

"_Dad said that the day a teddy bear gets its name is its birthday. I didn't really pay attention to that until Sakura got one from that brat."_

"Then I suppose…" He grinned, taking out the blue satin ribbon and tying it around its neck, "that I'll call you Touya."

While it wasn't some rare book, a new magic scroll, or even some new clothes, like the things in the past, this was hand-made, and worth more than all of those things put together. Most of all, it showed Touya was more than just his King...


End file.
